


let it happen

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, sungjin and dowoon are probably putting up w jae's shit throughout this whole mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: what younghyun expected when he embarked on the life changing adventure of attending hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was, well... magic.what he got was magic, but less extravagant than what they made it seem on tv.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	let it happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjaebri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaebri/gifts).



> rumz tweeted about wanting a hogwarts au and i thought it was a great reason to ignore my upcoming exams so i wrote this! it's full of idiots being dumb and the rare bursts of confidence that end up w one of them becoming a ~panicked gay~  
> enjoy gays 😗✌️

what younghyun expected when he embarked on the life changing adventure of attending  _ hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry _ was, well... magic. he expected witches with long, pointy hats flying on brooms all around him, he expected gandalf to greet him on his first day of school, he thought that he’d go  _ abracadabra  _ and everything will materialize in front of his very eyes. 

what he got  _ was _ magic, but less extravagant than what they made it seem on tv. everyone in the school looked normal; they dressed how people back home did, they had phones and some even had laptops with them, and they didn’t speak in dead languages. except for the ghosts, who were keen on scaring the kids by speaking in latin. 

younghyun could hardly be disappointed about the lack of gandalf; after all, he was on his way to becoming a wizard! so he took everything the magic world had to offer him and tired to keep up with those already accustomed to it. he befriended kids from all houses, not caring that green and silver tie around his neck might’ve scared some away.

the boy tried his best all throughout his school years, and for the most part, he did good, fantastic even. he excelled in some classes and did the average in others, but no one could say he didn’t try hard enough.

the disappointment started seeping in during his seventh and final year at hogwarts. 

(he also found out, rather soon, that he should never go  _ abracadabra  _ unless he wants to have his soul sucked out of his body by scary monsters that looked like flying black bed sheets. that might have actually been the biggest disappointment of them all.)

* * *

“mr. kang, a word please?” professor moon stops him just before he can leave the class. she gives him a pointed look when younghyun makes a face at the thought of spending even more time with his potions professor. she’s great, amazing even, but in his seven years at hogwarts, he’d developed some sort of phobia for anything potions related. 

wonpil pats his back, telling him that he’ll be waiting in the great hall for him, and so, the traitor leaves. 

younghyun curses under his breath and turns to fully face the woman. “yes, professor?” 

“mr. kang, has it occured to you that you are failing my class?” when younghyun nods, she continues. “why did you take this class for your n.e.w.ts? you already had more than enough classes for you to pass and become a healer, so why still take potions?”

“i need it if i want to be a magizoologist, ma’am.”

“it’s not mandatory, mr. kang, and you know it. look at headmistress luna lovegood! she didn’t have n.e.w.t level at potions and she’s a great magizoologist! and not only that, but a great headmistress too! so why? why still take my class if you can’t brew a simple potion?”

younghyun looks at the ground, shifting his feet around. “slytherins are supposed to be the best at potions… i don’t want to disappoint my house, professor.”

professor moon rolls her eyes at him, pushing the silver bangs out of her face. “younghyun, your house shouldn’t dictate your life. it’s part of who you are, but it shouldn’t rule you?  _ you  _ need to make the house your own. those are all stereotypes, young man. i’ve seen plenty hufflepuffs turn out to be mean and plenty gryffindors be scared. look in your year only, how many gryffindors are taking dada and are  _ good  _ at it? just because people in your house were good at something, doesn’t mean you should be like them.”

the young boy nods, refusing to look up at his teacher. “i’m sorry, professor.”

“don’t apologize to me, mr. kang.” she places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “i’ll assign you a tutor, ok? they will help you understand and hopefully help you pass the upcoming exams.”

“thank you,” younghyun says, “i promise i won’t disappoint you.”

professor moon looks ready to say something, but she quickly shakes her head and puts on a gentle smile. “i trust you, younghyun… i’ll send you your tutor’s name when i find someone fit. don’t think i’m disappointed in you for taking my class just because you want to live up to the house’s expectations. it’s admirable, in a way.”

the boy only wants this to end already. it may just be as awkward as the time he caught the slytherin and hufflepuff prefects making out in the bathroom in his third year. “can i…?” younghyun carefully asks, pointing behind him at the now closed door. 

“of course.” professor moon gives the boy’s shoulder one more squeeze and then lightly pushes him to the exit. as younghyun says a quick goodbye and clutches his bag closer to his chest, hurrying out of the class, professor moon calls after him again. “don’t forget the essay on  _ draught of living dead,  _ mr. kang! no less than seven hundred words!”

younghyun almost runs into one of the first years, but he stops just in time, yelling what he hopes is an agreement over his shoulder. he rushes down to the great hall as fast as he can. he nearly doesn’t slow down when he reaches wonpil, wanting to get as far away from anything potion related. 

“you ok? what did professor moon want with you?” his friend asks, glancing at him with bemusement in his eyes. 

hands on his knees and heaving to catch his breath, younghyun doesn’t answer him at first, but once he can finally feel his lungs not protest at each breath he takes, he speaks, “wants me to have a tutor for her class.”

wonpil bursts into a fit of giggles, which quickly turn into an annoyingly jolly, far too please laugh. “oh man, this is amazing! imagine if she makes  _ you know who  _ your tutor!” 

“don’t refer to him as if he’s voldemort, you ass!” younghyun whisper yells, smacking his so called best friend over his head. 

“fine, fine, i’ll use something you might know better.” wonpil drags his voice, lifting his hands in the air, “imagine if she makes ‘redacted’ your tutor,” he accompanies the word redacted with air quotation and younghyun isn’t sure if he wants to punch his best friend again. instead, he acts  _ cool  _ and  _ collected  _ and starts walking towards their next class, which is thankfully herbology. something younghyun  _ is _ good at. 

“where did you learn that one from pillie?” 

“dowoonie taught me!” wonpil answers, far too excited to talk about the younger gryffindor. “he was talking with hajoon about someone and he called them  _ redacted _ and i’ve never heard anyone call a person that before! apparently, muggles use it when they don’t want people to know about who they’re talking! why didn’t you tell me that before, hyun?!” 

“because you get weirdly turned on when i talk about muggle related things,” younghyun says, walking ahead of wonpil to reach the greenhouse faster. “now keep up, i don’t wanna be late! i’m not in the mood to have professor cha to give me a lecture on time again.”

wonpil runs after his friend, trying to keep up with his long steps. “i’m not-- turned on by muggle things! i just find them fascinating!”

“you’re talking like a pure blood vampire again, pil.”

“fuck you, hyun!”

younghyun then does the most dumb of ass thing an idiot like him could do: he turns around to wink at wonpil, a sly  _ ‘fuck me?’ _ on the tip of his tongue, and promptly back slams into a person. he would’ve probably fallen had it not been for the arms wrapped securely around his waist. 

the ravenclaw crest on their chest glares at him. as his eyes move up to the student’s face, his cheeks dust pink. of course park jaehyung had to be the one he ran into. park jaehyung who has the most patient smile on his face and whose kind eyes bore holes into the slytherin’s heart. whose glasses are threatening to slip down his nose and who doesn’t make a single move to push them up again. he’s so beautiful, so pretty and younghyun is just  _ so gay _ for him. he really,  _ really  _ wants to run his hand through jae’s shaggy brown hair while he pins the taller’s wrists down with his other hand. 

pushing himself out of the taller boy’s arms, younghyun straightens his back and gives jae a crooked smile, but he’s fast to add some finger guns, just to ease the tension. 

“thanks for saving me dude,” he laughs nervously. “see you in class, bye!” he bolts straight into the greenhouse, leaving a laughing wonpil behind to try and apologize for his idiocy to jae. 

when his friend finally steps inside, he finds younghyun with his head buried in the herbology book, pretending to read on the upcoming lesson. 

“younghyun, you’re really digging a deeper hole when it comes to you-know-who,” wonpil says, matter of fact.

“i told you to stop calling him that, idiot,” younghyun sighs. 

“i’m still surprised he hasn’t realized you like him!” the boy continues, not listening to younghyun’s attempts of shutting him up. “like… five years? when did you start? was it when you saw him pet the owl? or when you found him studying alone in the library, with the sunlight  _ falling on him and making him look just like an angel _ ? man, you really weren’t poetic as a twelve year old, huh?” wonpil elbows him, making dumb faces at the suffering boy.

“can you just shut up!?”

“mr. kang, i didn’t know you hate my voice so much. five points from slytherin!” professor cha calls from the front of the greenhouse where he began explaining the new plant they will be studying somewhere in the middle of wonpil making fun of him. “but don’t worry, i’m sure you’ll earn them back soon. now, as i was saying…”

“i literally hate you so much, kim wonpil,” younghyun groans. 

wonpil gives him a mocking grin. “sure you do, lover boy.”

younghyun finds the other ten points professor cha took from their house worth it when wonpil has to hold his now bruised arm, rubbing his hand over the spot where younghyun hit him with the book. 

* * *

just before he gets into his bed, hoover enters his room through the window, a small piece of paper attached to his foot. he stands proudly on top of younghyun’s books, looking around for his owner. 

younghyun, too tired to look over it himself, asks woosung to do it for him. once the silver haired boy retrieves the paper and sends hoover off, not before giving the owl a smooch, younghyun finally falls on top of his unmade bed. 

“you sure you want me to read it for you? it has professor moon’s crest on it…” waving a hand dismissively, the brunet slides under his covers, eyes slipping shut. “okay, dude…  _ mr. kang, i am happy to inform you that i have found a suited tutor for you, one that i hope, will be able to help you. you did have classes with his house in fifth and sixth year alike, so i do imagine you are acquainted with each other. his name is park jaehyung, of the ravenclaws. i’ve already talked with mr. park and he is free to meet with you tomorrow, two hours before dinner, in the library. i look forward to hear from you about this. sincerely, professor moon byuli.” _ silence falls over the two of them, woosung knowing of younghyun’s infatuation with jae, doesn’t dare to speak in fear of younghyun yelling.

“are you sure you can’t tutor me, woosung?” younghyun asks at last, sitting up to look at his friend. 

woosung shrugs. “you know i wanna be a dada professor, not a potions dude. i can probably ask around if you want? i’m sure i’ll find someone who’s willing to tutor you instead of redacted…” he ignores the redacted part. while the offer does sound nice, younghyun knows better than to go against professor moon’s word. 

“nah, it’s fine, i’ll just… put up with it, y’know? it’s just a crush, i’ll live. not like i’ll fall in love with him all the way and then pine over him because there is absolutely no way he could even think of me as more than a nuisance and dumbass he needs to teach potions because he’s too dumb to understand even the basics of it, haha.” younghyun falls back on his pillow with an  _ oof, _ picking up the fox plushie wonpil and woosung got him for his fourteenth birthday. “at least you like me, jun, right?” 

“dude, even if you end up being an idiot in love, we’ll still be here for you, ok? even if wonpil is too busy showering right now, i’m sure he’d say the same. and don’t get me started on jaebeom or jihyo! you know those two would fight jae without hesitation if he dares to hurt you!” 

“you say that just because i let you have my ron weasley card back when we first met in the train.”

“look, our friendship  _ may _ have started as me feeling bad for stealing your rare cards,  _ but  _ now i really do care for you, hyun! you’re like one of my bestest bros!”

“you really have a way with words,” younghyun deadpans. 

“thanks! now, scoot, i’m cuddling you even if you like it or not!” 

younghyun wouldn’t have dared to argue even if given the chance, because, despite his smaller stature, woosung is one of the best big spoons in the whole school. and passing on his offers to cuddle would just be an idiot’s move. 

jihyo’s arm is wrapped tightly around his middle as she guides him towards the library. she’s been assigned as the one making sure he  _ does  _ show up to his first tutor session and the girl isn’t taking her role lightly. she has her wand out, ready to use one of her very  _ diy _ and very  _ unstable  _ spells on him. 

“and if you try to escape i will turn you into a rock again, so don’t even think about it, young man!” she points her wand at his face threateningly, and younghyun would be lying if he wasn’t  _ just a bit  _ terrified. 

“look, i really don’t want to fail so i’m not gonna dip on him, alright? i’m not  _ that  _ dumb, ji!”

jihyo hums, before shrugging and putting her wand away. “debatable. remember when you literally ran across the field because came to watch the slytherin quidditch practice?”

“i was sweaty!” younghyun defends himself. 

“and he was there for jamie, hyun, not to see you,” jihyo says. her face quickly shifts into a guilty expression. “sorry, i didn’t mean it like that.”

“no, no, no, it’s fine!” younghyun waves his arms widely, hoping that his gesturing would convince his friend that  _ really,  _ he knows his crush doesn’t even care for him! “no offence taken, dude!"

jihyo frowns, but drops the subject anyway. “for real, if he acts like an asshole, tell me. i will kick him in the balls.”

“no, you won’t. i won’t let you touch him.”

the hufflepuff girl mutters under her breath, “whipped.” younghyun ruffles her hair, messing up her bangs and almost earning himself a jab in his ribs. “anyway, we’re here.” she pushes him inside the library, looking around for jae. “and he’s over there! want me to go with you?”

“no,  _ mom,  _ i can take care of myself for once. go make out with nayeon or something and leave me alone.”

she winks at him, giving younghyun a brief hug. “don’t know it till you try it!” and with one last wave, she runs off, a spring in her steps, hair bouncing with each move. 

younghyun fixes his hair, adjusts his tie, before loosening it, and checks that he has every book with him. anything to prolong the time before he has to be stuck with jae for at least two hours. 

it takes a student sighing exasperatedly behind him and pushing past him to enter the library for younghyun to get moving and head for jae’s desk. he’s on his phone, not even bothering to look up when the slytherin pulls a chair back and sits across from him, too engrossed in beating what looks like a troll. 

only when the muffled sound of the losing jingle plays from his phone does jae put it down. he smiles nervously at younghyun as he reaches for the scattered papers. “sorry, i’ve been trying to beat that ass for a while now and it’s getting out of hand. shall we start?”

younghyun nods, eyes fixed on the  _ stack  _ of papers jae has gathered. “are those… what we’ll study  _ today? _ ” 

“hm? oh no!” jae laughs, taking only around five pages out of the mountain. “i’ve made a plan, so don’t worry. if we meet at least three times a week for two hours each session we can go through everything you need for the n.e.w.ts! of course, you’d have to study on your own as well, and maybe sometimes we’d even meet over the weekends if that’s ok with you, but i’m confident we can finish in time! with my planning, we’d be done sometimes around the end of march.”

younghyun nods again. that would give him enough time to study for his other exams as well, but would he really survive seeing jae  _ three  _ times a week? he could go through seeing him every now and again, but he’s only human. 

“sure sounds great, dude!” the slytherin agrees, sounding far too cheery even to his own ears. “can’t wait to start studying! fucking love potions!” he ends it all with a laugh, just because he feels the need to make it at least a bit credible. 

jae bites back a smile. “is that why you’re failing the class?”

a blush spreads across younghyun’s cheeks. he makes a move to pull the papers closer to him, which jae lets him, even sliding them across the table so that they’re easier to reach. he dodges the claims by reading the title out loud. 

“ _ felix felicis? _ really? you want to start with that one?”

“well, i’m thinking that maybe i can see where exactly you stand with you potions knowledge and we can go from there. professor moon told me you did ok on this one so i was kinda hoping you still got it.”

“i mean, sure, i can recite the ingredients and all that but… i can’t really brew it here, you know?”

“i know, i know, which is why our third session each week would focus on the brewing!” jae is quick to explain. 

younghyun frowns at the text. “sounds like a really weird approach to learning. wouldn’t practice help better?”

“how about we try the first week in my way and if it doesn’t work, we do practice for every tutoring, sounds good?” the ravenclaw blushes slightly, which only confuses younghyun more. the boy looks down at the table, hair falling in his eyes as he puffs his cheeks, deep in thought. “i think professor moon mentioned the class being empty early in the morning on monday, but i know you have quidditch practice then… and if we do them too late then caretaker byun might catch us… maybe i can get a permission paper signed by the professor… ahhhh, i should think over it later! let’s go over the potion for now, ok?”

younghyun fights back the urge to reach over the table and put his hand over jaehyung’s in a form of comfort. instead he silently agrees, opening his notebook and scribbling down what he remembers about  _ felix felicis  _ from last year. 

* * *

one week later, younghyun finds himself in front of the potions classroom at ass o’clock in the morning, nursing his sleepiness with a cup of seven-shot coffee. he wasn’t surprised that jae’s plan didn’t work, after all he needs practice in order to learn something. what did surprise him was the way jae almost seemed… paler at the thought of practicing the potion making part with younghyun, which  _ ouch.  _ younghyun knows he sucks ass at making them, but the plain lack of trust in his abilities did hurt his pride a bit. 

just a bit. 

he has to wait for jae to come with the key, which in itself wouldn’t be a much of a problem, but right now younghyun really isn’t in the mood to start another potion, not when he can barely keep his eyes open anyway. 

jae gets there ten minutes late than the time they agreed on, but his hair is adorably ruffled and he still has the imprints of his pillow on his cheeks and dried drool on the corner of his lips and wow, younghyun wants to coo at the sight. once again, merlin blesses him with an immense amount of self control, and so all that the slytherin does is offer jae his coffee with a small smile. 

the ravenclaw takes the offered cup, swinging the door open with a wordless  _ and wandless  _ spell. younghyun watches him move with amazement. those are something even some professors have troubles with, and to have his crush-- tutor do it in front of him, whilst half asleep like it’s nothing leaves him speechless. 

jae spitting the coffee out and cursing merlin’s beard for its bitterness is the only thing that makes him remember just how much of a dork the taller is. 

“shit, you want me to run to the kitchen quick and bring you something else?” younghyun asks, taking the cup away before jae can get a chance and toss it out the window. he needs that bitter, hellish liquid to survive. 

“nah, i have something sungjin brought me from the muggle stores, i’ll drink that one later. your gross coffee woke me up enough.” younghyun gives him a sheepish grin, to which jae only rolls his eyes. he sets his bag on a nearby table and walks to the back of the class where professor moon stores the ingredients and cauldrons. 

“what are we doing today?”

“burn-healing paste,” jae answers without looking from where he’s scavenging for ingredients.

younghyun blinks at jae’s back, “really? you started with  _ felix  _ and now we’re doing  _ burn-healing paste  _ out of all things?!” 

jae’s head pokes out of the ingredient cabinet, a confused look on his face. “why, what’s wrong with that? i know you can make  _ felix  _ to some extent, and i wanna know what you can do when faced with a simpler potion.”

“why make me do that one first!? it makes no sense, dude! make it make sense!” he claps after each word, and then prays for merlin to come back to life and punch him. did he really have to act like an idiot in front of jae? he’s sure the ravenclaw already knows how much of a clown he is, but really? using centuries old memes? he’s disappointed in himself. 

“look, younghyun, if you don’t like my way of doing things you can always talk with the teacher and telling her that, but my way is seeing if you can do hard potions, if you can do the easy ones, and then doing everything in between. so by all means, you can leave, but i see potential in you.”

and maybe it’s the fact that jae just said his name for the first time ever, or that his voice is slightly deeper than usual, or maybe it’s just the fact that he doesn’t want to miss on an opportunity to stay with his crush, but younghyun shuts up. in a way, he guesses, it does make sense, but then again, he knows how to brew approximately one and a half potions, so maybe jae’s approach isn’t  _ that  _ bad. 

reality comes crashing down on them when younghyun adds too much corn oil and somehow makes the potion bubble over the cauldron. 

jae stares at the mess he’s made on the table, then at younghyun, then proceeds to pull out a can of  _ monster energy drink  _ (which makes younghyun gasp because who even likes that?) out of his bag along with his wand. 

“ok, ok, i see we have a long road ahead, but nothing we can’t work on. let’s clean this, reread the instructions, and try again, alright?” despite the jittery movements of his hands as jae does a quick cleaning spell, the ravenclaw still manages to smile encouragely at younghyun. 

younghyun steals a quick glance at the way jae’s adam’s apple bobs with each chug of his energy drink. “yeah… i’ll try to pay attention more.”

jae does  _ the ahh  _ after he’s done drinking, wiping some of the fallen droplets with the back of his sleeve. younghyun feels his pants grow tighter, but he blames it on how early it is. for the next hour, he works on the paste with a boner barely hidden by his robe. he does a decent job on the orangey paste, and when jae praises him for his good work, it takes him five seconds to nod and smile, not trusting his voice. 

jae leaves after they clean the class up, with a promise of meeting him later this week. all of his restrain goes down the drain when he runs into the nearest bathroom to get rid of the jae induced problem. 

* * *

younghyun cradles the baby knarl in his arms, professor song watching carefully as the boy takes care of the animal. she’s asked him to come and help the resident knarl mother, freya, give birth, in case anything should go wrong. 

“you wanna name him, younghyun?” the older woman asks, passing him a small towel to clean the baby. 

“how about jjwe?”

professor song laughs, but doesn't comment on his choice. “that’s an odd name, but alright! put him down next to his mother slowly, we still need to check the others for any signs of health conditions, though i think they’re all healthy.”

younghyun does as instructed, stroking jjwe’s head with his forefinger one more time. the little creature reminds him of jaehyung  _ so much,  _ both holding an air of innocence in their eyes that makes him want to protect them until his last breath. 

the babies that he checks on next are just as cute as jjwe, but somehow the knarl resembling jaehyung has already won his heart. 

* * *

“what i don’t understand is why dowoonie is spending more time with sungjin! like, ok, he’s a gryffindor and the captain of the quidditch team and he’s interesting because he knows stuff about muggles and shit, but dowoonie was supposed to spend the evening with me! and suddenly he can’t because  _ sungjin  _ is playing  _ uno,  _ whatever that one is, with him and i’m left alone!”

younghyun hums along to what wonpil is ranting about, too engrossed in his book to really pay attention. he’s been at it for almost an hour now, and younghyun has lost interest in his oblivious ass five minutes into it. but, to no one’s surprise, he had given up on his book too, resuming to doodling cute faces framed by round glasses. 

wonpil stays quiet for a second, but then he starts again, “and yeah, i just feel like i have a crush on jae and i don’t know, hyung, maybe i should tell you since you’re clearly in love with him but you’re too much of an idiot to realize.”

the brunet nods, tilting his head to the side to get another view of the doodles. they looks too misshapen for people to know it’s jae, but the glasses do give it away. he adds a hint of blush on top of the drawing’s nose, smiling to himself at how adorable it looks. 

“damn, you’re really not paying attention to me, huh?”

“took you long enough,” younghyun says, his tongue poking out as he puts the finishing touches on the doodle. “you were saying?”

wonpil groans. “i was telling you about how dowoonie is forgetting about me!”

“he’s really not, pillie.” younghyun pushes his book away. “why not go and play uno with both of them? sungjin is a really chill dude, he’s actually nice to be around when he’s not boasting about how gryffindors will beat our asses at quidditch,” he says with a shrug, “give him a chance!”

“i don’t know…” wonpil’s voice is quiet, eyes cast down. “what if i make it awkward?”

“then you excuse yourself and come back, and we can watch anything you want! i’ll even sneak into the kitchens and ask the house elves to let me make some s’mores. sounds good?” younghyun knows that won’t happen, dowoon and sungjin probably waiting already for wonpil to join them, but if he were to say that, wonpil would only roll his eyes and call him an idiot. or shriek and hide under his blanket. it’s hard to tell nowadays. 

“promise we’ll get s’mores?”

“pinky promise, pillie,” younghyun says, holding his pinky out for the other to link them and seal the promise. wonpil does, fixing younghyun with a pointed look. “i’m not taking it back, dude!”

“good.” wonpil’s look turns into a glare. “i’m gonna go now. get the tissues ready for when i come back crying, understood?”

“yeah, yeah, i’ll have them ready just in case. now shoo, you’re probably missing dowoon explaining the rules to the game.” he waves wonpil off when he tries to give him a kiss on his cheek, not in the mood to being on the receiving end of the younger’s love. “go!”

wonpil doesn’t come back until the next morning, when he skillfully dodges any questions woosung and younghyun attack him with. but it’s not like they need much explanation regarding the gryffindor robe he’s wearing nor about the hufflepuff scarf around his neck. 

* * *

the new step in wonpil’s relationship with sungjin is joined by new additions to their group. additions in the name of park jae and park jaime, which in reality, younghyun should’ve expected, after all, sungjin  _ is  _ their best friend. they are  _ the  _ golden trio. 

and so, younghyun has to spend his meals in jae’s company, but instead of them being alone, these times they’re anything but that. most often than not jae sits next to jaime, bickering with her about anything and everything, and when jaime isn’t present, younghyun’s nuisances of friends are. 

he can’t even hold a proper conversation with jae during dinner because jihyo and jaebeom are both assholes who either want to embarrass him or to silently glare at jae until the ravenclaw catches the drift that if he hurts younghyun, he’s dead. it’s the worst possible outcome of wonpil getting a… whatever he, dowoon and sungjin are. 

the times they are actually alone in the great hall, they are usually running late for classes and are trying to find at least some sort of food before they both run their separate ways. it’s rare they sit and eat just the two of them. 

so, to say younghyun is confused when jae sits in front of him on a saturday morning, alone, would be an understatement. he pays it no mind though, scooping some more jam on his toast and being careful of his magical creature book as he eats it. jae doesn’t say anything either, staring at his glass of orange juice. 

“rough night?” younghyun asks, eyeing the ravenclaw’s dark circles and bloodshot eyes. 

jae looks up at him, but he’s quick to avert his eyes when he meets younghyun’s curious gaze. “had some… realizations…” he says at last, voice smaller than normal. 

the slytherin quickly bookmarks his book and puts it down, focus entirely on jae. “you wanna talk about them? you don’t have to, but maybe it will help?”

“nah, i, uh… i think i’ll let it sizzle down for now… figure if it’s something… that i need to do and… pursue…” each pause in between his speaking makes younghyun raise an eyebrow, until jaehyung promptly stops and busies himself with taking the smallest sips of his juice. 

“alright, dude. but if you need help, i’m here for you, ok? i’m not sure if the feeling is mutual, but i do consider you to be my friend, not just my tutor…” he pauses awkwardly, brain going into  _ wee-woo  _ mode. how could he have just said that? why would he have said that? what is wrong with him?! jae is going to request professor moon to give younghyun a new tutor, he’s sure of--

jae makes a noise akin to a chuckle, and then he says, “i’m glad you said that, dude. i’ve been calling you my friend when talking with mom about you, it’s actually nice to know i’m not the only one thinking this way.”

the  _ wee-woo  _ mode gets louder. “y-you talk about me with your mom?” he chokes out. 

“well, you’re my bro so… y’know…” 

can a hole just open beneath him and swallow him whole? he’s not sure if he would’ve preferred a straight up rejection rather than getting brozoned. 

“you’re my bro too, jae… a very good bro! pfft, best bro!”

neither dares to speak after that, both blushing madly and looking anywhere but at the person in front of them. ten minutes later, jae leaves with a soft  _ see you later,  _ still not making eye contact with younghyun. 

he’s gonna be honest, it could have been worse… at least no one else was present to witness this painful interaction.

* * *

younghyun isn’t sure when his birthday comes; one day he’s talking with wonpil about how they should sneak some alcohol in from hogsmeade and then, next thing he knows, it’s december 19th and people are getting ready to leave for christmas. 

his friends have all decided to spend the holiday at hogwarts, not wanting to miss their last christmas together in who knows how many years. so, as an unanimous decision, they have settled for getting rationally drunk on the 19th, and getting shitfaced on christmas day. 

ever since their second year, they’ve had an agreement regarding birthdays: never get more than one present, from all of them. be it ugly knit sweaters with their names embroidered on them courtesy of jaebeom’s fashion designer phase, be it albums full of magical photos took throughout years, be it quidditch tickets, never more than one gift. and younghyun likes the strategy, he thinks it may have been the best idea wonpil’s ever had! 

so, he’s quite startled when jae stops him after their tutoring session to tell him he’s got younghyun a gift. they’re… bros, but that doesn’t mean jae should’ve gotten him a gift for fuck’s sake! he didn’t get jae anything for  _ his  _ birthday, though, granted, they barely talked back then. 

“you really shouldn’t have, jae!”

“don’t be dumb, of course i had to! and it’s not a big thing anyway… i just saw it last time we went to hogsmeade and it made me think of you…” jae thrusts a small box in his hands. it can’t be big enough to hold more than a trinket inside, but he’s still hesitant to take it. “come on, it won’t bite.”

younghyun takes it with careful hands, opening the lid of the box. he gasps. 

“you mentioned a while ago how much you wanted to become a vet but you came to hogwarts and shit… so yeah, it’s dumb, i know.”

in reality, jae is right, this may just be the dumbest gift he’s ever gotten, but to younghyun, the rainbow colored keychain with the  _ #1 vet in the neighbourhood  _ plastered on top is the most beautiful thing he’s ever gotten. 

“i love it!” he says, holding it in the palm of his hand like the most precious thing in the world. “it’s perfect!” jae blushes, smiling bashfully at the ground. 

“i’m glad you like it.”

younghyun winks at jae. “don’t tell the others that i already love your gift more, ok?” 

the ravenclaw laughs. “whatever you say, dude. you’re just too easily impressed and like rainbow stuff.”

“well, if i wouldn’t they’d revoke my gay card,” younghyun says, too preoccupied with hooking the keychain to his jeans. “now come on, we have to get to class!” grabbing jae’s hand, younghyun doesn’t comment on how clammy they are. he runs his thumb over the taller boy’s knuckles, sends him a warm smile, and runs out of the potions classroom, jae close behind. 

holy shit he just came out to his crush and now he’s holding his hand while running down the school’s hallways. this is every gay boy’s dream and he’s simply living it! he doesn’t even care that jae is probably screaming in heteroxual in his head right now, he’s just running on pure adrenaline and homosexuality panic. 

(jae, despite whatever younghyun is thinking, is also going through some major gay panic as the slytherin drags him to their shared class. he’s going to be screaming about what’s happening later and he can’t wait.)

* * *

the alcohol remains untouched until christmas day, thanks to woosung’s sudden cold. the whole group refuses to touch any vodka and rum if one of theirs is down and unable to. the gift for younghyun, doesn’t. and so, just before the clock could strike midnight and a new day could begin, younghyun found himself opening a giant box, filled to the brim with magical packing peanuts. 

they got him two matching lollipop rings and an empty wedding invitation. jihyo winked at him when he lifted his eyes to find some sort of explanation. he jinxed them with a simple  _ dancing feet spell,  _ then he stole their wands and left them to their impromptu idol audition while he and dowoon left to get hot cocoa. 

and thus, on the christmas night, they get shitfaced. younghyun doesn’t remember much after his sixth shot, he knows they started playing a weird mix of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, and he’s pretty sure he kissed woosung one too many times, but other than that, everything is foggy. 

when he wakes up naked and with a sleeping jae on top his chest, he doesn’t know if he should cry or just go back to sleep. jae has dozens of marks on his neck and chest, and younghyun can only imagine he doesn’t look that well either. 

he doesn’t want to fall asleep again, but the alcohol still clouding his head has other plans. when he awakes again, he’s alone and tucked safely under his covers. younghyun isn’t sure if he dreamed about jae sleeping on top of him or not until he sees the blotchy bite marks on his neck. 

one thing is for sure though, when they see each other to go over everything younghyun has learned about potions, neither of them mentions the elephant in the room. 

and it stays that way, building a weird tension between them that younghyun never would’ve wanted to have. 

* * *

jaebeom stops petting his hair for a moment, but younghyun pays him no mind; after all, he’s reading. but when the hand doesn’t start moving again, the slytherin turns his head up so that he can look at his friend. he’s already looking down at younghyun, to which said boy frowns. 

“what?”

“you know, i never would’ve thought that it would be you who had a one night stand with one of our friends. i always thought woosung would have been the one to get smashed and do it,” the ravenclaw wanders out loud. 

younghyun chokes on his own saliva, shooting upright. “what?! i never slept with one of our friends! are you mad?!”

“oh, so jae coming back to our room wearing your shirt and covered in hickies is just a misunderstanding?”

so that’s where his pink floyd shirt had disappeared to. at least he can stop blaming wonpil now. 

“please don’t tell anyone about that. i really… i don’t want the guys to tease me-- us, more than they do already.” do they even tease jae? he’s never seen  _ his _ friends wink at jae, but he doesn’t know what jaime and sungjin do when he’s not looking. he’s getting carried away, why would they even tease jaehyung? it’s obvious he doesn’t like younghyun the way he does. still, younghyun begs jaebeom more, “please.”

“i won’t tell what’s not mine to,” jaebeom answers, resuming the hair petting, “but you should talk to jae about it.”

“oh yeah, thanks beom, why didn’t i think of that? i’ll just go ahead and tell him  _ hey, dude, i know i can’t remember shit from the night we presumably fucked, but i’m sure i loved fucking you  _ or  _ getting fucked by you! also, i’ve been in love with you for like three years now! _ ”

_ shit,  _ he’s in love with jae. 

“that sounds like a good start, hyunnie!” jaebeom encourages him.

“i’m in love with jae?” younghyun stays silent. “i’m in love with jae!” he concludes, flabbergasted. 

“you really are, dude. congrats on figuring it out!” 

“you  _ knew _ ?” 

jaebeom gives him a sheepish grin. “not to say you’re obvious as fuck, but you kinda are.”

younghyun feels like crying. does jae know too? is he ignoring the whole fucking incident because he doesn’t like younghyun back and he’s trying to let him down easily? is he really getting his heart broken before n.e.w.ts? merlin, he didn’t even get to introduce jjwe to jae! now he will for sure look like a creep if the ravenclaw were to find out about how he named a  _ knarl  _ after him. 

this is all a twisted joke, he’s sure of it. he will wake up tomorrow and he won’t be in love with his potions tutor and everything will be fine. 

“what do i do?” he asks jaebeom, voice small and scared. “i’d rather die than talk to him… he has exams coming up…  _ i  _ have exams coming up! what the fuck do i do, beommie? i don’t wanna fuck things up between us even more…”

jaebeom sighs, pulling younghyun up so that he can give him a hug. “you didn’t fuck up anything, hyun,” he reassures the slytherin. “how about you try to focus on studying for now, hm? take your mind off of jae? you can always talk to him after n.e.w.ts. or you can do it whenever you feel ready, ok? don’t rush yourself.” jaebeom pushes younghyun back so that he can look him in the eyes. “and if he turns out to be an ass, i’ll turn him into a worm.”

“i’d still like him even if he was a worm…” younghyun pouts.

the ravenclaw hits him over his head lightly, to which younghyun laughs. he rests his head on jaebeom’s shoulder. “read to me?”

jaebeom nods and picks up his book once again. younghyun doesn’t really hear much, too caught up in his own thoughts, but it’s nice to feel jaebeom shift every time he turns a page. makes him feel like he’s not drowning in whatever is that overflows from his heart. 

* * *

days of ignoring the problem turn into week, which slowly bleed into months, and before younghyun realizes it, the n.e.w.ts are right around the corner, and with them his and jae’s tutoring sessions must come to an end. 

following jaebeom’s advice, younghyun has been throwing himself into studying for exams. it helps, for the most part; he’s no longer thinking of jae, but at the possibility that he will fail every single exam and have to repeat the year and then become a disappointment to his family. not an improvement, but something. at least now he’s revised everything he needed for his charms exam, which is the most productive he’s been in a while, despite making younghyun have three different breakdown when not succeeding in different nonverbal spells.

on their last potion making day, jae pushes the notes at younghyun without even looking at him. 

_ amortentia.  _

younghyun almost runs out of the classroom. almost, because he doesn’t want this to end with him  _ physically  _ running away. frankly, he only likes the metaphorical running away. 

so,  _ without _ looking at jae, he brews the potion to the best of his abilities. he reads the instructions aloud, but forgets them as soon as he’s done. younghyun almost misses the rose thorns, but jae passes them to him, eyes glued on the cauldron so that it doesn’t blow up. 

they barely exchange any words during the class, jae only catching his attention when he’s about to do something dumb or when he wants to praise him for adding the right amount of moonstone to the mixture. it’s painfully awkward, uncomfortable even, but younghyun isn’t distracted at all now that the potion is everything he focuses on. 

that is, until younghyun gets a whiff of old books, chocolate and something very… jae. he curses under his breath, almost spilling the potion with how fast he’s trying to make it look like he’s not smelling jae right now. 

“what do you smell, hyung?” younghyun asks, trying to read into the way jae’s shoulder tense. 

“grass and medicinal plants and,” jae scrunches his nose, “muggle candies?” younghyun wants to kiss him, so  _ bad,  _ but he’s afraid. he nods, and jae asks, “you?”

the slytherin keeps his eyes on jae’s profile as he speaks, “old books, chocolate, potions.” and jae knows what he means, judging by the way he lips quirk into a small smile. 

younghyun’s finger brushes over jae’s hand, and it’s enough. jae doesn’t pull his hand back; he holds it up, so that younghyun can slip his hand into his, interlocking their fingers. they don’t need words, at least not now. 

“let’s clean this up, alright?”

“when exams are over?” younghyun proposes. 

jae smiles at him, but there’s a shadow of guilt in his eyes. younghyun can feel it darkening his features too. “sounds like a plan.”

the shorter casts a wordless spell to clean the mess he’s made, one he’s been practicing for the past week. jae gives him a proud look. “good luck on your exams, jae,” he says.

“we still have a revision class, younghyun,” jae says with an amused tone. 

“let me be dramatic, will you?” younghyun whines. 

the laugh bubbling in jae’s chest and threatening to fill the room makes younghyun smile too. the ravenclaw doesn’t comment on the way younghyun’s eyes linger on his lips and so younghyun doesn’t say anything on the way jae blushes prettily under his gaze either. 

he’s not sure where they stand right now, he’s not even sure how in the span of one class they managed to make more improvements in their relationship than they did in the whole seven and a half months they’ve been… a tutor and student. 

they’ve probably inhaled too much amortentia, that must be it. 

it doesn’t feel right; they’ve been ignoring  _ the  _ night for so long, and now, out of nowhere they… confess, if it can even be called that. the situation is off, but still, younghyun leaves feeling lighter than ever, like a whole weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

he only hopes that once the effect of the love potion wears off, jae won’t regret it again. that’s the only thing he wishes for. 

* * *

the period leading to the n.e.w.ts is spent entirely in the library, with the rare occasions of him being dragged to his bed by whoever still has brain cells left. it’s not unusual, considering that younghyun did already like going there whenever he wanted to be alone or pretend to be productive, but the whole cramming is making the library experience kind of dreadful. 

coffee is the only thing he can eat or drink, and for the most of it, younghyun feels like he’s having a fever dream. it may be just because his stomach hasn’t seen actual food (other than the pb&j woosung makes him almost every other night), but younghyun likes to think that it’s actually because he’s slowly, but surely, going insane. 

he hasn’t had proper human contact (read: cuddle piles) in  _ years,  _ and right now, even wonpil’s mean cat starts to look like a nice cuddle buddy. younghyun is ready to risk losing an eye just to hug something. merlin, the n.e.w.t delirium is starting to settle in. 

the rest of the gang isn’t doing better either. they all have at least one subject that drives them mad. 

jaebeom is losing sleep over his herbology notes, crying in the library when no one is looking; jihyo is starting to see  _ signs  _ in everything with how much she’s been reading for divination. he’s witnessed woosung, poor woosung who has been stuck on the same snake conjuring spell from their fifth year, talk in what younghyun can only assume is an attempt at parseltongue, though he’s nowhere near confident enough in his knowledge of the language alone to place a name on his friend’s muttered gibberish. 

wonpil has it the easiest, by far. since he’s just as passionate about muggle studies as when younghyun and dowoon first started telling him about their history, he doesn’t have a problem studying. what he does consider dumb though, are the muggles’ wars. 

younghyun can’t wait for this all to pass. he wants nothing more than to sleep for at least 48 hours straight; he’s not asking for much!

* * *

the exams are  _ truly  _ nastily exhausting. and, if he’s being honest, the studying wasn’t as bad as actually taking them. younghyun thinks his soul transcends at least three times during his herbology exam only. 

during all of them, the keychain jae gifted him sits heavy in his pocket, a token for good luck. he reaches for it when he gets stuck, the rough edges of the plastic square bringing him comfort whenever his heart sped up.

as soon as he’s out of his last exam, the potions one, he goes straight for the slytherin dorm. he goes past woosung and wonpil, ignores jaime and even the ghost of soojung, and falls straight in his bed, face first. 

younghyun doesn’t know how much he sleeps, but when he wakes up, he feels more tired than before. the fact that he and jae will have to talk soon doesn’t help, and without much fight, he goes back to sleep. 

* * *

“so, you  _ like _ like me?” younghyun asks, frowning at jae. 

jae nods, no longer shy and beating around the bush. “i  _ like like  _ like you, younghyun,” he confesses again, inching closer to the slytherin. “i think i liked you for a while, but i didn’t realize it until professor moon made me your tutor and we got to spend more time together. i didn’t say anything at first because well… you were my student and we’ve barely talked in the seven years we’ve been at hogwarts, but, as cliche as it sounds, i think i’ve always liked you.”

that one is new. jae liked him  _ for that long? _ always is a long time and holy  _ shit,  _ younghyun could’ve had a boyfriend for his whole hogwarts experience had he not been an idiot? had he not been… blind? oh, he’s gonna travel back in time and fight himself as soon as he learns how to. 

“can you say something, hyun? you’re just staring angrily at nothing and i’m getting worried.”

“i like you too,” he says in the end.  _ smooth, younghyun, way to go. _ he can’t believe he has  _ dozens  _ of notebooks filled with love songs and poems written for and about jae and all he can come up with is  _ i like you. _ he wishes he could’ve confessed through one of his songs; maybe  _ i smile,  _ or even  _ i like you. _ just not… this i like you. 

jae laughs. “yea, i kinda figured… i’m uh, sorry i ran the morning after. i wasn’t ready to confess back then.”

“no, no, it’s fine, really!” fuck his bad confession, younghyun’s only goal right now is to  _ properly  _ tell jae that he doesn’t mind they fucked and didn’t mention it for months. “we were drunk and probably horny too. i should apologize too, for not asking if you’re ok after that. i’m really sorry.”

“you’re find, hyun. you did a pretty good job with the prep if i’m being honest. didn’t hurt that much the next few days.” jae’s cheeks flush pink. “anyways! so… what does this make us?”

“well, i’d like to call you my husband, but i think boyfriend works for now,” younghyun winks at jae, making sure to be as greasy as possible. 

jae gives him an unimpressed look, then gags, and then he slowly turns redder than ever. “i’m breaking up with you.”

“but first you have to agree to be my boyfriend, park.” younghyun smiles, leans closer, a breath away from jae’s lips. “so?”

“do i have to kiss you to shut up?”

“maybe,” the slytherin giggles, but his laughter gets cut off by jae pressing their lips together. harry potter’s scar, he’s been waiting for  _ so  _ long to do this (when sober and aware, mind you) and frankly, having jae kiss him feels better than what he imagined. 

younghyun wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and says against his lips, “you can’t back out now unless you want lil jjwe to have only one dad.”

“i wouldn’t dream of it,” jae kisses him back once, but then makes a confused sound in the back of his throat. “wait who’s lil jjwe?”

the hand younghyun has on the back of jae’s head runs down his back, teasingly slipping under the ravenclaw’s shirt. his nails scratch the skin, making jae gasp. the ravenclaw boy squirms, trying to get away from younghyun’s touch.

“shh, don’t worry about it,” the shorter boy says, and seals their lips together once more, just because he can.

* * *

younghyun waits anxiously for headmistress lovegood to come into the great hall with the exam results. jae is somewhere close behind, talking with woosung about something or nothing, he doesn’t care about what his boyfriend is doing right now, he just wants to know if he got an acceptable grade in potions! 

biting his bottom lip, younghyun begins to pace around, going in circles around woosung and jae, who are  _ still  _ talking! why isn’t jae worried? what if he gets a dreadful on the only exam he’s had a tutor? what if he will dirty the ravenclaw’s teacher reputation by getting a  _ troll _ ? he’s going to fail with distinction isn’t he? he can already hear the slytherin ghosts laughing at him. 

jae stops him just as he gets next to him again. “hey, baby, you’re fine. take a deep breath for me?” younghyun does as told, but the anxiety bubbling inside his chest doesn’t go away, and he knows jae can see it too. “oh, you small dummy,” jaehyung sighs, wrapping his arms around younghyun’s frame and pulling him flush against him, “even if you fail, we can still get a cottage in the woods and you can take care of the animals there.” jae presses a kiss to his head. “but, like, you won’t fail, that’s not even an option! no failing because you are a smart baby!” he rushes to add. 

“oh man, oh man, so you think i  _ will  _ fail?” younghyun whines, grabbing at his hair with both hands. “where is headmistress lovegood?!”

“right behind you, mister kang,” a sweet voice says, making younghyun’s head snap up so fast he can hear something crack. “patience is a trait not many have, but that’s alright. you can learn to be patient in time.” luna lovegood steps around the younghyun, moving as if she’s floating, her long dress only adding to the impression. 

she’s carrying rolls over rolls of parchment, all holding the future of her students. luna throws them in the air, and with a quick spell, the papers all stick to the announcement board. “now, children, i want you not to rush and be patient, understood? line up according to your house and wait until you get in front of the parchment. if you are to have any queries, address them either to me or the professor who can answer in the best way possible. i will see you at dinner tonight,” headmistress lovegood smiles at the crowd of students lining up. she nods to herself, then leaves, still walking-floating around. 

younghyun ends up somewhere in the middle of the line, and the wait gives him enough time to let the fear of failure boil down. instead, now his head is filled with motivational quotes from professor song that he’s heard all throughout the year. it does the job, until he has to stand in front of the list and search for his name. now, next to the fear of failure, the fear of disappointing everyone has started to bud. 

his eyes scan over the list of names quickly, moving lower and lower until he finds his.

outstanding in  _ almost _ every subject except… 

“i passed potions!” he yells, running straight into jae’s arms. jae hugs him back automatically, twirling around and making younghyun giggle. “i’m so happy i could kiss you!” he continues, brain completely shut down. 

“well, what’s stopping you, dummy?” jae asks, coming to a sudden stop from his spinning. “i recall you kissing more than just my lips last night,” he says with a wink. 

“if you two kiss, i won’t hesitate to hex you into oblivion, so think twice,” woosung hisses, wand out and ready to do as he threatened. 

just because he likes annoying woosung, younghyun pecks jae on his lips. the two have to run away, sure, but it’s worth it even when woosung finally catches up with them and pretends to strangle younghyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then years later they end up living in a cottage and youngie takes care of the animals around while jae brews potions and they become the gay wizards of the village and end up adopting orphan kids and teaching them about the beauty of magic the end  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
